A Life Worth Living
by Ezume
Summary: Amber is just your typical school girl trying to fend for herself against the harsh reality she faces in London. Being the socially-awkward type, this young teen doesn't have many friends and her family takes no part in the life she's stuck with, one dead, the other missing. Things start to look up when she gets offered to join the DWMA by our favorite protagonist pair. OCxOC.
1. Not-so-Ordinary

Hello readers! If this is your first time reading this story, great, I'm actually updating all of my chapters, because I know that I've made a few mistakes. Well, I'm not going to keep you here for too long, I just wanted to let you know about that. Yeah. I'm also doing the same thing for my other story, _**The Lone She-Wolf**_. So, if you want, go check that out!  
I do NOT own Soul Eater, I only own the OC(s) that I made.

* * *

I was in our town's library, studying for an upcoming test. I reached over as I grabbed another book from the small pile I had formed. I had at least seven textbooks, or other sources I was using. When it came to tests, I wouldn't settle for anything else other than my best, even if that meant using up all my spare time in the library, which I didn't mind much. My mom died when I was younger, my dad left for some reason a few years after, and most of the friends I did have -which weren't many- were usually busy doing other stuff, so I almost _always_ had time to myself. I didn't have a whole lot going for me, really. Nothing to actually strive for, well, except getting an A on this upcoming test. I didn't have any other goals as of the moment. Probably sounds kinda boring, always spending time in a crummy, worn down library with only books to distract myself, but I was used to it. Besides, what's so bad about getting in some reading?

Oh, where are my manners? I'm Amber Cain. Thirteen, currently. My birthday was in a few months. I currently live by myself, don't worry, it's not that bad. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I got a part-time job at some local coffee shop, so I get paid at least. My hair is mid back steel ombre which blended into slate blue near the uneven ends. I stood about five foot four with a fit figure. Didn't have a bunch to show in the chest area, which quite oddly pleased me. My outfit as of this moment was a simple white wool sweater, a light grey undershirt, some tight dark blue jeans, and some light brown uggs with a pair of grey socks on. Just for accessories, I was wearing my grey wool scarf which was wrapped comfortable around my neck, and obviously my bag, a light tanned book bag. Lastly, on my right wrist, I had a tied string bracelet with some sort of jewel which I didn't care what it was.

"Alright, the library will be closing in just a few minutes." I heard the librarian call from her desk up at the front, organizing the cramped area. I sighed.

So I packed up my materials in my bag, and I made my way to the door.

"Have a good night, Amber. Make it home safely." The librarian called after me with her usual kindness.

"You, too." I replied, while showing her my pearl white teeth. A meaningless smile, honestly.

As I opened the door, I felt the cold night breeze rush past me, sending a chill down my spine. I brushed off the chilling feeling, and walked out into the London air, the partial moonlight form the half-moon reflecting off my amber eyes. My old apartment complex wasn't far from here. I began walking, but after only a few steps, I began to feel the weight of all the books in my bag. How annoying studying could be sometimes. I laughed quietly, mostly to myself.

I looked around, searching for my street. I lived in an old, worn down apartment building. I then began contemplating whether I should go down the alley way to get there, which would be faster, but scary, or if I should just take the long way around the block and down the street. Looking down at my watch, I noticed the time. I guess the alley way it was, then. As I cautiously made my way down the dark alley, I began to feel like I was being followed. I quickly turned around as I heard a can, by the sound of it, hit the ground.

"Stupid feline." I grumbled as soon as I saw the little black cat sitting by a dumpster a few feet back, licking its paws in triumph, as if it was its goal to freak me out.

So, ignoring the ruckus the cat was making, I continued my way down the dark, scary, alley. ' _I'm such a scaredy cat. I can't even go down an alley without feeling like I'm being watched'_ I thought to myself, paranoid. I couldn't have been more spot on.

"Heh."

I admittedly wet myself a little at the breathy voice. I slowly turned around, not wanting to see the culprit. I was now fully facing the stranger. He was a tall man, probably in his mid twenties -I'm assuming- and was dressed up in a fancy black dress suit. He had an. . . Odd, grin plastered on his face.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked in a quivering voice. Bad move.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. You see, I haven't eaten for quite some time now." The man replied, his expression not faltering. Something about him was unsettling. ' _Maybe it was the mustache..._ ' I thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand how I'm supposed to help you with that." I was so confused by what he said. Subconsciously, I brought my arms up to my chest, crossing them, not that I was trying to put on some brave display, but more like I got the chills form this guy.

"Well, let me make myself more clear." I watched him pull out a knife from his pants pocket, his mouth curving up into a malicious grin, "I'm going to eat your soul now."

My eyes widened in fear. I thought the whole "I'm going to eat your soul," was just a bunch of bullshit, but that wasn't what had the hairs on the back of my neck standing... He had a freaking knife! And a mustache! I slowly began to back up, but I tripped over something and stumbled back. He chuckled evilly.

"Such easy prey, wouldn't you agree~?" And with that, he ran up to me.

Before I even had the time to think, he was standing in front of me. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt, and lifted me a good foot off the ground, and held me arm's length away from him. I watched as he positioned the knife right in front of my chest, the blade pressed against my skin above the hem of my shirt. I felt a rush of fear throughout my body, causing me to tremble. Not that the feeling was new or anything by now.

"Say goodnight, little girl." He said in a threatening tone, his grin ever so present, no mercy within his red gaze.

I stared at him, my eyes wide with fear. I began to feel tears stream down my face, as I clenched my teeth. ' _Is this really how things are going to end for me? Being killed by a stranger wanting to eat my "soul"? How uncool'_ I thought bitterly.

I closed my eyes shut tightly. I waited. I continued to wait, but was never struck. I opened an eye hesitantly, only to be met with blood being flown into my face. I looked down at my arm... but instead of my arm being there, it was replaced with the blade of a scythe, or something...! My arm, or what it had been replaced with, was impelled in the man's right side! I opened my mouth to scream, but no noise was made. Not even a squeal.

I watched as blood dripped to the ground, each drip drop noise getting quieter as the sound of my heart pounding, and my heavy breathing, drowned out all surrounding noises. The man dropped me, and I pulled my arm, or what it had become, out of his abdomen. I continued to stare at the man, until he fell to the ground, coughing up blood. By now, my arm had gone back to normal. It was covered in the man's blood.

"You... bitch!" The man spat out, venom filling his words.

I watched in awe, shock and horror, as his body then began to swirl, as well as break apart. After a few brief seconds, all that was left of the man was... a glowing, red orb, coated in black. I stared at the little thing curiously. Still being in shock of... well, _everything_ that had just happened, I wasn't sure how to react. _'Should I be scared? Should I be shocked? I don't know anymore!'_ But then I remembered what the man had said. _'"I'm going to eat your soul"... What the hell did that even mean? Does it mean that this little red, and black, orb was his soul? Even if it is, are souls even edible?!'_

"Oh, I get it. This is just some sort of dream. None of this is real. I mean, it can't be real. Eating "souls"? Hah! There's no such thing... right?!" I babbled to myself, believing this whole scenario was just a dream.

I closed my eyes and pinched myself on the cheek, expecting to open up my eyes, and be in my warm, cozy bed... but nothing happened. I pinched myself again, this time pinching my arm. Like before, nothing happened. I kept pinching myself to the point that I was crying.

I clenched onto the bottom of my shirt as I fell on my knees, salty tears streaming down my face as I bit my bottom lip, only stopping when the taste of blood flowed into my mouth.

"No... NO! T-This has to be a d-dream! There's no way I just k-killed that man! There's n-no way my arm can turn into a b-blade!... I-It's just not physically, or genetically possible! P-Please, someone... a-anyone... wake me up..." I cried to myself, curling my fists into tight balls and bringing them to my face, hiccupping in between breaths, knowing all too well that this, unfortunately, was not a dream, and that no one would be able to hear me, which I was actually rather thankful for.

I mean, what _would_ I say if someone had heard me crying, and came to my aid? _'Not that anyone would.'_ It's not like I could say, "Oh, it's nothing, just that some guy tried to eat my soul, but then my arm turned into a scythe, or some kind of weapon, and I subconsciously stabbed him in the abdomen, and then he died of blood loss, and all that's left is that red and black floating thingy over there!"

I looked down at my arm. Most of the blood on my arm had rubbed off onto my shirt... which was white, and brand new. Of course, the shirt didn't matter. ' _My first priority is to get back to my apartment, and get myself cleaned up. I'll think about the consequences later_ ' I thought, nodding in approval to my idea.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up, "Now, what the hell am I supposed to do with you?" I asked the floating thingy, pointing at it, almost as if expecting an answer out of it.

I curiously walked over to it, my arms up in defense, just in case this was some sort of ruse. I kind of wanted to touch it... was that weird? Oh well. I tenderly reached out my arm -the one covered in blood- to touch it, and was surprised when my hand didn't go through the abnormal object. I gently cupped the orb in my hands, and brought it close to my chest. If this was really that man's soul, then according to the man, it could be eaten.

I could feel the breeze blow past me, blowing my red and black ombre hair into my face. I swiped it away, and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. There weren't many things that I particularly liked, but the moon was one of those things that I could stare at forever.

I practically shit my pants as I felt something furry rub up against my leg, disrupting the moment!

"Fucking cat! Get lost!" I shouted while _shooing_ the black feline away. When it didn't budge, and began to lick its paw, almost as if it was mocking me, I sighed in annoyance, "Damn, you're stubborn."

I felt my eyes get heavy. ' _Sleep is calling my name_ ' I thought as I yawned. But before I could do anything, I still had to figure out what the hell I was going to do with this so called "soul", if that's what it even was in the first place. Eating it _was_ an option, according to the man, but what the hell did a soul taste like? Besides, I wasn't very hungry... So, I kept the red orb close to my chest as I picked up my book bag, and swung it around my shoulder. I cautiously continued my way down the alley, still shaken up from my... encounter. But nonetheless, I still had to get home, and the alley was the fastest way home.

Finally, I was at the end of the alley. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes, but I kept them in, not wanting to lose more of my cool than I already had. I stopped. I heard something. I slowly turned around, and there, licking its paw casually, was the same, damn, cat.

"Why do you keep following me? Is there something you want from me? I don't have any food, if that's what you're looking for, so get lost." I spoke, clearly annoyed.

The only reply I got was a meow... it wasn't like I was expecting anything different, but even so, it almost seemed like the cat understood me... it was starting to creep me out more than I already was.

Ignoring the cat, I looked up and allowed a small smiled. My apartment was just around the corner. So, not wanting to be out here any longer then I had to be, I made a mad dash to my apartment. When I got there, I was panting some, but I pulled the keys out of my black pants back pocket, and fiddled with them a little before finally finding the key I was looking for. I stuck the key in the keyhole, and was satisfied with the clicking noise the doorknob made when I turned the key. I smiled and sighed with much relief as the warm air from my apartment surrounded me as I walked in.

Before I did anything, I swiftly turned on the lights, sick of being in the dark. Next, I took off my shoes, a pair of black and white converse, but when I turned around to close the door, there, sitting in the door frame, licking its paw, was, you guessed it, the same annoying black cat. I sighed for the hundredth or so time that day. "Do you want to stay with me or something?" I asked while setting my book bag on the floor.

Once again, the only reply I got from the feline was a simple meow. The cat then walked right on in, like it owned the place.

"I'll take that as a yes." I bluntly exclaimed, more so to myself, while watching the cat get on my arm chair near the front of the small living room. I was about to tell the cat to get down, but a glow out of the corner of my eye drew my attention from the pesty feline.

"I'll deal with you later," I warned the cat, "first thing's first; I have to deal with this."

I took the orb away from my body. I had expected it to fall to the ground, but it continued to float. It was kind of cool, if you asked me. It almost reminded me of a ghost... not that I believed in that sort of thing, or anything like that. I watched the orb carefully, getting more and more curious by the passing seconds. ' _What did it taste like? Why did I even_ _want_ _to know what it tasted like? Why was it red with a black coating? Why was there an... odd feeling about it?'_ All of those questions were running through my head a mile a second. I, even being the A plus student I was, didn't have an answer for any of my unanswered questions. ' _I suppose I should study it... but where would I even begin?!'_

All of this thinking was starting to make my hurt my head.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" I practically shouted as I looked down at my arm. The blood had dried up somewhat, and luckily wasn't dripping anymore.

I walked into my small kitchen, and made my way to the sink, which was probably one of the many things in my apartment that was _always_ clean. I turned on the cold water, and gently began to scrub the blood off my arm with a washcloth. The once clear running water now ran red as it was washed down the drain. After a few minutes of scrubbing, my skin began to become a little tender, and where the blood had been, there was a small rash forming.

"Guess I scrubbed a bit too hard..." I said as I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Meow!"

I turned around and was met with a black ball of fluff pouncing onto me, making me take a few steps back out of surprise.

" _Now_ what do you want, cat?" I said, petting the feline's' head. "Are you hungry?"

I watched as the little cat leapt out of my arms, and onto my granite beige colored countertop. I wanted to tell it to get down, but I watched curiously as the cat just stared at me, almost expecting me to know what it was thinking. It began to paw at my refrigerator... ' _Food it is, then'_ I thought.

I walked over to my refrigerator, and opened it up slowly. I wasn't pleased when the cooling air from my fridge washed over me. Ignoring the sudden cold nipping at my pale skin, I looked for something that I could feed the cat, since I clearly didn't have any cat food. I sighed as I pulled out a small can of tuna.

"I hope you don't mind this for now," I showed the can to the cat, who in return just meowed. "I'll have to get you some cat food tomorrow when I go to the store."

I opened the can and put it on the floor for the cat. I walked back into my living room, which is where I left the "soul". I was completely out of ideas concerning it. I mean, it's not really like I could go around asking people about it.

"Gah! Today couldn't get any weirder!" I raged. I couldn't have been more wrong. "And I probably just jinxed it! Dammit!"

Almost as if Kami himself had just heard me jinx myself, there was a knock at my front door. ' _Who the hell would be up at this hour?'_ I thought harshly to myself, just wanting nothing more than to be done for tonight, but still I walked over to the door ' _Oh, right. I am'_. I stopped in front of the door before opening it. I cautiously reached my hand out to the knob. I felt something brush up against my leg. The cat, of course. So, I picked up the cat before opening the door...

Standing in front of me were two teens, both probably about the same age I am. One was a guy, he had white hair, crimson red eyes, pointy shark-like teeth, and a black and yellow jacket with reddish brown pants. The other person was a girl, who had her sand colored brown hair up in pigtails, and a typical schoolgirl kind of outfit and a black trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles.

"Sorry to bother you at this time of night, but... we need to talk." The girl said with a serious tone, as well as a straight face while the guy matched hers.

' _Well fuck.'_

* * *

So? How was it? If there were any mistakes, please inform me about it! I know, I know, the chapter was pretty long, but that's mainly because I didn't want to stop writing it... and because I didn't really know where to stop. I have a feeling that I rushed through the fight scene a little too fast... Oh well. I really liked how this turned out! Please review and give me some feedback! And I'm open to any suggestions for the next chapter! I hoped you liked it! Bye Bye!

Wow, just went through and updated this. Added to some of the scenes and what-not :3 If you're reading this, and have been with me for sometime now, I am so, so sorry I have been absent! Not my intention, I just got busy with life and stuff happened, but I'm gonna try better now! I make no promises XD


	2. Meeting Soul and Maka

Done! Wow, I'm on a roll! This chapter is slightly smaller than the last one, but I think I already explained why... Right? Oh well. If you're now just starting this fanfic, I highly suggest that you go and read the first chapter first. Oh, and I'll be putting a character profile on my profile for my OC, so be sure to check that out.

I do NOT own Soul Eater, I only own the OC(s) that I made. Now, I hope that you enjoy!

 **Dally'sTUFF** \- _"Awesome story! Can't wait for you to update!"_ Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Now you can read some more!

 **somaluna** \- _"I usually don't like OC fanfics but this one it really good! Your writing style is very well developed. Keep going this is an amazing story!"_ Wow, thank you! At first I wasn't sure about making an OC fanfic on Soul Eater, but it looks my decision is really paying off! I hope you'll stick around 'till the very end!

Thanks you guys SO MUCH for the reviews! It really keeps me going! It gives me the motivation I need to get off my lazy ass, and write a fanfic! Heheh!

* * *

~ _Last Chapter~_

"Sorry to bother you at this time of night, but... we need to talk." The girl said with a serious tone, as well as a straight face.

' _Well fuck'_

 _~Now~_

I continued to stare at the girl. I didn't know how to respond. ' _Does this have to do with earlier? Do they know? Are they here to arrest me?!' S_ o many questions filled my head, and none of them seemed to help the situation. So, finally making a decision, I broke the silence.

"It's quite alright. Now, what is it that you want to talk about?" I felt a little skeptical asking the girl what she wanted to talk about. I mean, who wouldn't be? It's not like the last time I asked a total stranger what the problem was, they tried to kill me or anything... I didn't want to think about that right now...

"We saw what you did... in the alley." This time, it was the boy spoke. I could have sworn I saw him grin as he turned his head away.

I sighed."Let me guess, you came here to take me away? To experiment on me because I'm different? Because I'm a freak..." I just openly admitted that what they saw, was true. I didn't even try to stand up for myself. Maybe it was because I was tired... or because I was a bad liar... or both. Whatever the reason, all I could do now was wait for the consequences...

Both of the teens stared at me with a confused look plastered on their faces. "What are you talking about?" The boy said quizzically with a hint of humor in his voice.

Their gaze lightened as the boy broke out into a hurricane of laughter. I frowned. I had no idea what was funny about this situation, and I didn't like it. The girl must have seen my look, 'cause she turned her attention towards the boy with a murderous look.

"Maka..." she started. I raised an eyebrow, "CHOP!" Before I had time to process what was going to happen, the boy had a book indented in his head... ' _Where'd she even get the book?!'_

"Ah! Shit! Fuck, Maka! That fucking hurt!" The boy shouted as he rubbed his head... I watched the little quarrel curiously...

"It's what you get for laughing at her! Soul, you do remember why we even came here in the first place, right?!" The girl, now called Maka, shouted back at the boy, now called Soul.

"Whatever..." the boy replied. ' _He must really not want to be here, or something',_ I thought.

The girl sighed as she turned to face me again. "Sorry about that. Here...", she held her hand out to me, "let's start this over. My name is Maka. The one with the laid back attitude is Soul."

Not wanting to seem rude, I kindly took Maka's hand into mine. I gave her a half-hearted smile. "Amber," I replied, telling her my name.

"Amber..." The girl repeated, probably to try out the name for herself, "I like that."

I smiled... this smile was different, though... it felt like this one had meaning... "Thanks... So, now that we're settled down, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I confidently asked while swinging my arms nervously. After the whole getting laughed at scenario, I had a feeling that they weren't here to report me, or anything... I hoped... Actually, now that I thought more clearly about it, why would _teenagers_ be sent to arrest me?

"Right. You see, what you did in the alley, do you actually know who that guy was?" Maka asked, her face going from friendly, to serious, in a matter of seconds.

I shook my head... ' _Where was she going with this?'_

"Ah, that kind of explains why you didn't run at first sight. His name was Takeshi. He used to be an incredible doctor, until he broke away from the path of humanity, becoming corrupted, and was getting dangerously close to becoming another Kishin." Maka explained... I would normally have just said "Oh", but there was one part I still didn't get... Actually, I didn't get any of it! Kishins? Becoming corrupted? What?!

I stared blankly at Maka. She stared at me with a mirroring look. I did not get what she just said, but I didn't really want bombard her with a bunch of questions... But if I didn't ask any, I'd be left in confusion, I might not be able to figure out who I really am... _What_ I really am... So, coming to a conclusion, I smiled at her. "It's getting cold out here. Why don't you two come inside? I could get us something, and then you can tell me what else you were going to tell me. I mean, surely you didn't come here _just_ to tell me who... that guy was..."

She nodded and I moved out of the way as she walked in, Soul following in close pursuit not to far behind her. I closed the door behind them, and they both took a seat on my arm chair. It seemed to fit the two of them quite comfortably. "So, what would you two like? I could make us some coffee, tea, or I could just pour you a glass of orange juice... Or water..." I've never had guests before, so this was a new experience. I didn't really know how to treat them... I mean, I knew the basics, but even so...

"I'll just have some orange juice." Maka casually responded while turning to Soul. "Soul doesn't need anything."

"Wait! I never said that!" Soul argued. ' _Does this happen a lot?'_

"Yeah, but after what happened outside, you don't deserve anything. Just be lucky she even let you in." Maka pointed out.

"It's alright. Soul, what do you want?" I asked. I snickered inwardly.

"Ha!" Soul protested against Maka. "I'll just have some water." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay. I'll be right back," I said as I made my way to the kitchen, but before I did, I set down the cat. I had completely forgot I was holding him.

While I was getting the drinks, I heard Maka and Soul talking to each other, well, more like whispering. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I just focused on getting their drinks. Once I had all the drinks poured, I made my way back to them. Neither Maka, nor Soul had moved at all. I smiled as I handed them the drinks. "Here you two go."

"Thanks." They replied in unison. I pulled a desk chair from my "nerd corner" (she only has two rooms in her little apartment. One is her room, which is too small for her desk, bookshelves, etc. and the other... Well, let's just say that she didn't like to mess with it... So, she keeps her nerdy stuff in a corner of her main room, or living room, whatever you want to call it), and placed it in front of the armchair before sitting down.

"Now, what was it that you two _really_ came here to talk about?" I was hoping that they would just get straight to the point, now that they're settled down... For the most part, at least.

"Right." Maka agreed, "First off, we wanted to know... Have you always known that you were a weapon?"

I shook my head, "No, not until today."

"Oh. Did you know that you're not the only one who can turn into a weapon?" Maka asked with a half-smile.

"You mean, I'm not alone?" I knew I should have been more surprised, but after what happened today, I'd probably believe just about anything anyone said.

"That's right. In fact, Soul is also a weapon," she said, her voice sounding cheery all of a sudden. "He's a scythe."

I stared at the so called weapon. ' _Soul? A weapon? Even more so, a scythe?... Cool!'_

"I'm guessing you can control your ability, right?" I asked, turning to face the weapon.

He smirked, and then nodded. I glow came from his arm, and next thing I knew, his arm was replaced with the blade of a red and black scythe! It looked similar to what my arm looked like...

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" I asked in awe. "I mean, I shouldn't be asking such questions, but... I want to be able to control my power... I don't want to hurt people without knowing what I'm actually doing..." I said, referring back to earlier.

"Heh. That's what we were going to ask next." Soul replied in a silvery voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, to be more precise, we were going to ask if you wanted to come with us back to our hometown." Maka clarified.

"Huh?!"

* * *

I feel like I rushed this chapter... Well, I'll leave that up to you guys! Please leave me some feedback and let me know if there are any places I could/should fix! I hoped you liked it! And, I'm thinking that every Saturday I might update. I don't know, I just want to stay on a schedule! (Haha, yeah, knowing me, not gonna happen.)

Takeshi- Japanese name meaning "fierce, violent," 

Bam! Chapter two updated! If you saw last chapter, I said that I'd be updating all of my chapters :3


	3. A decision must be made

Well, there goes my schedule. I am SO sorry for getting off schedule! Forgive me? This chapter took much longer than it needed to. The reason for not getting this updated in time is because I've just gotten busy. I mean, I had a bunch of tests to do, I've been doing a lot of traveling lately, and in general, I just haven't been able to find the time to update. I'm sure some of you can relate. Another big reason to why I haven't updated for so long is because I've been diagnosed with some sort of depression problem... I don't really know what it's called, but I didn't want to be writing stories, and having them turn out being kind of... Well, depressing. I don't want my stories to match my feelings/attitude. So if any of my stories/chapters turn out rather depressing, I'll fix them sometime later in the future.

I do NOT own Soul Eater, I only own the OC(s) that I made. Now, I hope you enjoy!

 _ **somaluna** \- "I don't think it was rushed at all, very good job! Amber sounds a lot like me lol. Keep up the amazing writing :D" _Thanks! I really did feel like it was rushed, but I guess it wasn't! And lol, nice smiley! Oh, and Amber is actually based off of me, so the fact that she sounds like you, is kind of cool. :)

* * *

 _~Last chapter~_

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" I asked in awe. "I mean, I shouldn't be asking such questions, but... I want to be able to control my power... I don't want to hurt people without knowing what I'm actually doing..." I said, referring back to earlier.

"Heh. That's what we were going to ask next." Soul said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Well, to be more precise, we were going to ask if you wanted to come with us." Maka clarified.

"Huh?!"

 _~Now~_

I continued to stare at the teens in awe. ' _They just asked me if I wanted to go with them! What am I supposed to say? I mean, I can't just go with them. I have a job, sort of, I have school, I have my apartment. There's no way I could give all that up!... But... If I don't go with them... I might not be able to learn more about myself. I might not ever be able to control my power... I might never have people I can call friends...'_

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to decline your offer..." I finally spoke. I instantly regret every word that came out of my mouth, though.

The two teens looked at each other, and then they huddled together close to the door, and began whispering to each other.

 _Maka's POV_

I grabbed my partners arm and directed him towards the door. When we were far enough away from Amber, I leaned in close and whispered in his ear...

"Now what do we do?"

Soul looked at me and raised an eyebrow. " _We_? This was _your_ idea. Figure out something yourself."

"Hey! You said that you'd agree to come with me and help!" I shouted in a hush voice.

"I also said that I didn't actually _want_ to come. The only reason I even agreed to come was so I could get Takeshi's soul." Soul admitted, taking a glance at the floating red orb across the room.

I glanced over in the direction of Takeshi's soul. I had noticed it when we first got here, but I decided not to ask Amber what she was going to do with it. Or at least, not now.

"Alright, fine. I'll think of something myself." I concluded in a taut tone.

I turned away from Soul, and turned my attention to Amber, who was sitting patiently in her chair. "Look, I know that what we're asking for is a lot, but think of the outcome. If you come with us... Well, let's just say that a lot of beneficial things could happen, for both you and ourselves." I said while smiling. Every word that came out of my mouth was the honest truth, but still...

 _Amber's POV_

Maka turned around and was now facing me while Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Look, I know that what we're asking for is a lot, but think of the outcome. If you come with us... Well, let's just say that a lot of beneficial things could happen, for both you and ourselves." Maka finally said with a smile.

I didn't know how to respond. They, two almost complete strangers, are asking if I want to go with them. How was I supposed to respond? Even after I said no, they still wanted me to go. I don't know if I should feel pressured, or if I should feel wanted...

"I... Do you think you could give me some time to think about this?" I shyly asked. I looked down at the ground, not wanting to see their faces.

There was an unsettling silence as I began twiddling with my thumbs. I so badly wanted to look up. To see their faces. To see the look of question... But I was afraid to see the look of impatience. The look of second thoughts...

"Of course. I mean, this must be really sudden for you." Maka finally spoke, breaking the silence. I smiled before finally looking up.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to have an answer by sometime tomorrow." I said. Then a thought popped into my head. "You two don't have a place to stay, do you?"

Maka shook her head. "No, we don't, but I'm sure we can check into an INN or something."

I raised an eyebrow while glancing over at the clock on the wall. "At this time?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like we really have any other options." Maka said, sounding rather confused.

"Technically, you do have one more option..."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, I was thinking... If you want... Maybe you two could stay with me for tonight..."

Now both Soul and Maka were looking at me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, and it kind of worried me. The look on their faces... I couldn't read it.

"We appreciate the offer, but we can't take advantage of your hospitality." Maka said kindly.

I looked over at Soul... ' _I have a feeling that he disagrees...'_ I thought while smirking inwardly.

 _Soul's POV_

I looked down at the ground as I listened to Maka's and Amber's conversation. I didn't really care to be here. Actually, I just wanted to get Tekashi's soul and leave.

"Well, I was thinking... If you want... Maybe you two could stay with me for tonight..." I heard Amber say. I looked up at her, and stared at her with a blank face. I glanced over at Maka.

"We appreciate the offer, but we can't take advantage of your hospitality." Maka finally said. Of course, she said it as nice as possible. I frowned. ' _Typical Maka, always being nice to others... Then why is she always pissed with me?! Dammit, I'm so fucking tired. Why'd she say no?!'_

I quickly glanced over at Amber. If you asked me, I'd say that she wasn't expecting that kind of response. I grabbed Maka by her arm, and this time, _I_ dragged her over to the door. Once we were far enough from Amber, I whispered in Maka's ear, "C'mon, let's just stay here for the night. We've been running around all day and I don't know about you, but I'm fucking tired."

Maka sighed while staring at me. "Look, I'm only saying no because I want to give her some space so that she can have time to think. Besides, we barely know her. What if she turns out to be some person undercover?"

This time, I sighed. "I don't give a damn. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and above all, I just want to eat Takeshi's soul! And I seriously doubt she's some undercover person."

"Still, Soul. I'm just being cautious. And I'll ask her about Takeshi's soul tomorrow."

"You can go stay in some INN without me. I'm gonna stay here."

Maka glared at me.

"Come on, Soul, stop being so difficult, will ya?!"

"No, I won't! I'm always going along with what you say. For once, can we do what _I_ want?"

There was a chilling silence. The silence was broken. Not by me, nor Maka- instead, Amber.

"You know... I haven't had company in a while..." The way she said that... She didn't sound wanting. She wasn't forcing a decision on us. The tone she used in her voice, she was leaving the choice completely up to Maka and I.

"Fine." Maka stubbornly said out loud.

I smirked. "You know, I don't really care where we stay, I just wanted you to understand that you're not always right with your decisions."

"You little-!" Before she got the chance to finish what she was going to say, I walked away.

 _Amber's POV_

"Fine." Maka said. I didn't know entirely what they were talking about, but I had a feeling that they had just agreed to stay the night here. When I said that I've hadn't had company in a while, I wasn't lying. But even so, I felt kind of desperate...

The two looked at me, Maka had an... Odd, smile plastered on her face, while Soul was just smirking.

"Maka, is everything alright?" I asked. I felt like she didn't really trust me...

"No. I'm fine, it's just that... Well, we just met, and I'm a little suspicious, that's all..." She replied, keeping that odd smile perfectly intact.

"Oh. Well, I guess I don't blame you. I'd feel the same way. Actually, there is one thing that's kind of been bothering me..." I replied. Now, time to finally ask them what I've been wanting to know since they've gotten here!

"What's been bothering you?" Maka asked me, a smile replacing that odd look. She now looked genuinely concerned. Well, for being a complete stranger, at least.

"Actually, there are two things that I'm curious about, but seeing that the conversation has gotten a little more serious now, I guess I should ask the appropriate question." I smirked, catching their attention. "Are you two dating by any chance?"

Maka's face flushed a dark shade of red, while Soul just burst out laughing!

"What kind of 'serious' question is that?! And NO, we're NOT dating!" Maka shouted while hitting Soul in the head with a book, again, for laughing! Then I started laughing. And then she hit me in the head as well!

"Oww!" I practically shouted while covering my head. I easily deserved it, though.

"Way to go, Maka! Why would'ya hit the person who's gonna let us stay?!" Soul shouted while getting all up in her face.

"Ah! I didn't mean to! Shit... Amber, I'm sorry.." Maka had just realized what she had done. Now, she looked more worried for my well being.

I wanted to say "It's alright, I deserved it", but instead of saying anything, I just started laughing again. Soul and Maka looked at me, mirroring each other with identical puzzled looks. And then what surprised me, was that they both started laughing too! I didn't know what to think of the situation now, other than that this is probably the first time that I've laughed with others in years... It made me feel happy... No, something more than that.

In the end, we all ended up falling asleep in the living room, on the floor. For the first time, in a long time, I actually had a good time, and surprisingly, a good dream; one that wasn't filled with horrible memories from when I lost my parents...

* * *

Again, I'm super duper sorry for the late update! I hope that this chapter, being as long as it is, will make up for it. And yes, I already know that I kind of got off topic with this chapter. I just needed to give Amber some time to be... Well, I guess more social, considering that she's been by herself for most of her life.

Maka: "Why'd she have to ask if Soul and I were dating?!"

Ezume-san: "I just explained why..."

Soul: "Aww, c'mon Maka, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

Maka: "Maka... CHOP!"

Ezume-san: "... I think that's it for this chapter. Bye bye guys!" *Goes and checks on Soul*

Ezume-san: "Oh, and I've also just updated this chapter, like all of my other chapters. I hope that my changes are at least somewhat noticeable. . ."


	4. I will come with you!

There are no words to explain how sorry I am for such a late update. Well, it's finally here, so I hope you enjoy. One of the many, _many,_ reasons for having such a late update is that I've gotten incredibly busy. At first,(if you've read my profile), I said that I would have a bunch of time, because I have no life, but now I've come to see that I was wrong. Again, I'm sorry :(

I do NOT own Soul Eater, I only own the OC(s) that I made. Now, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I was the first one up, which actually wasn't surprising. So, not wanting to wake Maka and Soul, I quietly got up, and stretched. _'Sleeping on the floor definitely isn't the most comfortable place to sleep'_

As I began to make my way to the kitchen to make me some coffee, there was meow at my feet. I looked down and sure enough, the cat was there. I kneeled down and began petting it on the head.

"'Morning kitty. What do you want?" I kindly asked the feline. ' _Huh, I seem to be in a better mood today'_

I watched as the cat went and pawed at the fridge. I immediately knew what it wanted.

"Oh, you want some food, huh? I'll have to go and buy some, since I can't keep giving you human food." I sighed. "Looks like I might as well go now while those two are still sleeping."

I quickly went and got changed in to a different pair of clothes, since the one's I was wearing had blood stains on them. When I was just about to open the door, at my feet, again, was the cat.

"What?" I asked. The cat then jumped up on my shoulders and began purring. "Oh, I get it. You want me to bring you with me, is that right?"

Almost as if the cat actually understood me, it nodded its little head. I raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Sorry, but animals aren't allowed in the store." I lifted the feline off of my shoulders and placed it back on the floor.

Then, almost making me scream in shock, a cloud of smoke appeared around the feline. When the smoke disappeared, standing in the place of the cat, was a young boy, probably around my age. I stared at the boy, my mouth wide open in shock and surprise. Then the boy smirked. "There, better?"

I closed my mouth and nodded. I was absolutely speechless, and I knew that I should have been way more shocked, but compared to what had happened yesterday, this was nothing surprising. The boy walked over to the door, and stopped and waited. He looked back at me with fire orange eyes, and raised an eyebrow. "You coming, or what?"

This time, I managed to find words. "H-Hang on, let me leave a note behind, so that just in case Maka and Soul wake up." I turned around and I immediately came face to face with Soul. "Oh, uh, Soul, what're you doing up? I hope I didn't wake you. . ." I murmured the last part to myself.

He shook his head. "Nah, I just had a strange dream, that's all"

"Oh, I see. Well, now that you're up, I'm just going to run to the store real quick for some. . ." I looked at the boy standing in front of the door, ". . . cat food?" He nodded.

I looked back at Soul, who seemed completely confused. "Who the hell is that guy?" He asked coolly.

I then turned back to face the boy, and looked back at Soul. "He's. . . Uhh. . ." I looked back at the boy, again, and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, what exactly _are_ you?"

He smiled. "Well, I'm a cat, I just have a massive amount of magic power."

 _'Magic?'_ I looked back at Soul, who seemed to have something to say. "Soul, is anything wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing much, just that he reminds me of someone else I know." Was it just me, or did Soul blush? I just shrugged it off before turning my attention back to that cat.

"So, uhh, what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Spade." He replied.

"Well, Spade, we should probably head to the store now, before Maka wakes up." I glanced back at Soul one last time. "Are you going to wait here and tell her where I'm heading, in case she wakes up? Or, are you coming with us?"

"Ehh, I'll just come with you two. You can leave her a note." Soul shrugged.

I nodded before walking over to kitchen, writing where we were heading on a notepad, and leaving it on the small table next to where Maka lay.

"Let's go." I pointed towards the door as Spade and Soul exited the small house/apartment. I followed close behind them as Spade led the way. I watched to two in front of me, having so many questions to ask each of them. Curiosity got the better of me, and finally, I gave in to the pressuring questions. "Soul, how did you and Maka get here? To London, I mean."

I quickened my pace to fall in step with the albino. He didn't turn to look at me as he answered. "We rode my motorcycle some of the way here from Death City, but mainly we had to take an airplane."

I gasped at him. "D-Death City?! Isn't that all the way in Nevada?!"

He nodded. I went on. "That's all the way in America! And you want me to come back with you?!"

Again, he nodded. I face palmed while sighing.

"We're here."

I looked up at Spade, who was pointing to the store across the street from us. Pushing the thoughts of a five-thousand mile trip aside, I walked across the street once it was clear, Spade and Soul following in close pursuit behind me. I turned back at them. "Look, I don't have a whole lot of money, so don't act like little kids, and ask for everything you see."

They nodded and we walked in. I then turned back at Spade. "Ehh, we originally came here for cat food, but looking at you now, is that what we're still getting?"

He nodded. "I'm still a cat, even with this form. I mean, I wouldn't mind something else."

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "How about I just buy you some more canned tuna? You seemed to like that, right?"

His eyes widened as he nodded. I sighed inwardly before turning to Soul. "Is there anything you want? Or anything your partner might want?"

"Hmm. . . I can't really think of anything I might want, but Maka would probably want something simple. Something she can cook with." Soul answered, looking around at how big the store was, being in such a small part of London.

"She can cook?" I asked while following Soul's gaze; he was looking over at some spices.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty good at it."

I took out my wallet and looked at how much I had. "Alright, so tuna," I turned to Spade, and then to Soul, "and how about some spices? I know a spice that makes steak absolutely delicious."

Both the boys nodded and I smiled. "Alright, let's get what we need, and get home. I'm sure she wouldn't want to wake up to find herself all alone, would she?"

Soul quickly shook his head as I chuckled. _'Hehe, it's not every day you go shopping with a cat and a weapon, is it? Well, here in London it isn't, at least. The more I think about it, the more I want to accept Maka and Soul's offer, but then again, if I did, I would have to leave my home behind. . . Was I really prepared to do that?'_

 _ **Later**_

I looked at Soul and Maka and smiled as Spade, now in his "normal" form, came and curled up on my lap. All of us had just eaten dinner. Maka and I did all the cooking, while Soul and Spade just chatted in the living room. I had to admit, Maka was a great cook.

"So, have you made a decision yet?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Soul looked at me, expecting an answer.

There was a few awkward seconds of silence before I looked up and grinned at Soul. His eyes shone with a new affection.

"So, I take it that you do have an answer?" This time, Maka asked. I looked over at her. She seemed just as curious as Soul.

"Yes, I have."

"So, yes or no?" Spade asked, lifting his head to look at me. I had found out earlier that even in his "normal" form, he could still communicate to us with a human voice.

I looked up from him and smiled widely. "Yesterday, you two asked me if I wanted to go with you, back to your home, in Death City, located more than five-thousand miles away, in Nevada. You guys have given me almost a full day to think about this choice. I know that by going with you, I will be leaving my entire childhood behind. But, I've come to a conclusion." I sighed before glancing around the room real quick, looking at everything that I would be leaving behind. "Yes, I will come back with you to Death City, and while I'm there, I will become a great weapon!"

* * *

Gomen'nasai! You can scold me all you want about being late! Well, anyways, chapter four is finally here! I know, in the chapter, I got off task a little, like my last chapter, but in the end, it turned out better that I expected. Well, I hope you enjoyed! And _yay_! Amber said yes!

Maka: "Yeah. I almost wasn't expecting her to agree to come with us."

Soul: "Yeah, what Maka said."

Maka: "What really shocked me was when Spade became a human. Soul, doesn't he remind you of some, _other_ , cat we know?"

Spade: "Huh? Ezume-san, what do they mean by _other_ cat?"

Ezume-san: "You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter, Spade."

Spade: "Aww."

Soul: "I wonder when that'll be." Glares at Ezume-san. "I thought you had given up on us!"

Ezume-san: "Oh, hush! I put up this chapter, didn't I?"

Soul: "Whatever."

Ezume-san: "Ezume. . . . CHOP!" Death glares Soul. Turns back to audience. "Well, that's all for this chapter! Be sure to stick around for future updates! And don't forget to review! Bye bye!" Glares some more at Soul.

Soul: "Help. . . . Me. . ."


	5. Home sweet home

Alright, so, I felt kind of bad for having such a late update, so I went and forced myself to write this one over night :) I will admit, this chapter took a lot of thinking to conjure up, but, I'm very happy with the results, and I hope you guys are as well. Now, I know that I haven't explained Amber's background, and that she might already very much resemble some other characters, such as Soul and Maka, but I will work on changing that. Some might call her a Mary Sue, but in my opinion, she's nothing like that. All I did was reflect my life on her. Oh, and some of you are saying how Spade seems a lot like Blair. I know he does, but he's not a male copy of her. I've used him in many other of my own stories. He's just a black cat with magic. Nothing wrong with that.

I do NOT own Soul Eater, I only own the OC(s) that I made. Now, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **On the plane, heading to Death City**_

I looked at the seats to the right of me. Maka, Soul, and Spade all sat next to me as we made our way to Maka and Soul's home city. Maka was currently asleep, with her head resting on Soul's shoulder. He didn't seem too bothered by it. Spade just continued lean over me and stare out the window. It was clear that he's never been in a plane. Well, then again, neither have I. It was quite fascinating, honestly. I sighed before turning to look out the window as well. The stars sparkled in the moonlit sky. As I stared down at the earth below us, many questions ran through my mind. _'How would people from school react? Wasn't today when we had our final tests? And what about. . . Gah! I left so many people with un-answered questions! And why am I even worrying about this now?! But, then again. . . I shouldn't worry too much. I doubt anyone will truly miss me'_

Spade must have noticed the worried look I was giving off, and he proceeded to ask, "Amber, is everything alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Uh huh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

This time it was Soul who asked the question. Spade slunk back in his seat, giving me a full view of Soul. I looked down at him. "Spade, trade me seats." He nodded in agreement and he slid over me as I took his seat, next to Soul. Once settled down in my new seat, I turned to face the albino once more. "I was just thinking about how much I had left behind."

He stared at me, trying to get a full view of my face in and dimly lit plane. "Well, you didn't even bring that much anyways. Why is that?"

I looked away from him, and looked ahead of me, staring at the blinking lights in the front of the plane. "It's kind of a long story. . ." I sighed. "I don't think you'd be interested in hearing it. Besides, confessing to something from so far back in the past wouldn't be cool, ya know?" I smirked as I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I felt the albino also relax next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him gently stroking his partner's head. I smiled at this.

"How did you two meet?"

He looked up at me, not moving his hand from Maka's sandy brown locks. "I was playing my piano, and she said she liked it. Then, she asked me to be her partner."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You play piano?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just not everyday that you meet a guy who's a weapon, goes to an academy full of other weapons and meisters, and who plays piano." I stared out the window while continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that this is all a lot to take in."

"Right, I almost forgot that you were also a weapon. Well, I'm sure everything will change once we get there." Soul reassured me.

I smiled as I found myself looking at the moon. "Yeah, I hope so."

I glanced down at Spade, who was now asleep. I ran my fingers down his back, making him shiver. I let out a faint chuckle, before letting out a yawn. It was almost three in the morning, and until now, I haven't found myself tired at all. I looked back at Soul. He had already let sleep take over. Leaning back in my seat, I closed my eyes, and waited to drift off into a much needed slumber. It didn't take long before my mind rendered blank, and all my worries were washed away into the seemingly endless darkness.

 _ **Off the plane, in a airport**_

I held my suitcase close to me as I looked outside one of the huge windows, staring at the setting sun. We had just landed, and were waiting to be taken to Death City. I glanced over at Maka and Soul. "It's pretty barren out here."

They both nodded. "Yeah, well, you'll get used to it." Maka told me as she came and stood beside me.

Soul also came to stand by us. It was then that I realized that someone wasn't with us. Looking around the building in search for our missing friend, I caught a glimpse of something interesting.

"Oi, where are you going?" Soul called after me.

I turned my head back at them. "Don't worry, I'll be right back!"

I walked up to said interesting thing. It was a café. I grinned as looked at the menu. Taking out my wallet and buying what I wanted, I happily walked back over to where Maka and Soul were waiting. I also noticed that our missing friend had now joined us. Taking a sip of my beverage, I sat next to Maka and stared out the window.

"What's that?" Spade curiously asked.

I looked up at him and handed it to him, letting him take a sip. Watching him lap up some of the drink, he quickly recoiled as his tongue touched the steaming beverage. I sheepishly took the drink back. "Oops, sorry, I forgot to mention that it was hot."

He glared at me. "Okay, since it's too hot to drink, tell me what it is."

"It's a cappuccino." I answered while blowing on the hot drink, cooling it down a little.

"What's a cuppa. . . Well, whatever it is that you're drinking!?" Spade impatiently questioned.

"It's a type of coffee." Maka told him. I smiled at her.

"Eww, I don't like coffee!" Spade stuck his tongue and scrunched up his face.

"You're the one who wanted to try it." I nonchalantly added. "Anyways, where were you?"

Spade settled down in his seat and pointed his thumb behind him. I followed to where he was pointing. "You were just getting your luggage? Then what took you so long?"

He growled while sinking back in his seat. "You see, uhh. . . There was this dog. . ."

"Oh. Well, now that we're all here, Soul, Maka, how will we be getting back to Death City?"

They looked at Spade and I. "Well, we already called a taxi. It should be here soon. And luckily, Death City isn't that far from here. Maybe an hour or less." Maka pointed out.

I nodded before sighing. _'Ugh, more traveling. At least I don't get motion sickness'_

 _ **In the taxi**_

I rested my elbow on the side of the taxi door as I stared out into the barren land. The sun had just set, and we were on our way to Death City. We've been in the taxi for more than half an hour, and from the lack of sleep over the past couple of days, every now and then, I would doze off, only to be woken by Spade. He and I agreed to stay up and watch out for when the city came into view. Spade sat in the front, next to the driver, while I sat right behind him, and Soul next to me in the middle. Maka was on the far side of him. She, like the previous nights, was the first to pass out.

"Oi, we're almost there." The taxi driver called back to us.

I looked around, but I saw nothing. Letting sleep carry me away, I closed my eyes and subconsciously rested my head on Soul's shoulder. He shifted a bit, but made no effort to push me away. Some time later, I was woken up by a hand gently tapping me on the cheek. I lazily opened my eyes and saw Spade. It wasn't till then that I realized that we were no longer in the taxi. Actually, the taxi wasn't even in sight. Glancing around, I stared in awe as I looked ahead of me. Death City! We were finally here. Smiling, I looked up at Spade. He was currently carrying my bridal style. As embarrassing as it was, I didn't struggle. I looked over at where Soul was. He was holding all of our bas, while Maka, now awake, led the way through the streets. Spade followed them. We, not including myself, walked around the huge city. Soul looked back at us. "Don't worry, we're almost where there, just a little further from here."

"Where are we going anyways?" I questioned.

Maka turned back around and managed a childish smile. "We're heading to where Soul and I live. It's not a big place, but we have a spare bedroom that you can use. Spade, being a cat and all, can sleep where he likes."

I looked up at him. If I hadn't seen his transformation for myself, I would have just believed that Spade was a normal human. As we continued to make our way to Maka's and Soul's place, I noticed how empty the streets were. Then I looked down at my watch. It was almost eleven at night, so I guess it wasn't surprising that the streets weren't clouded with people. Glancing up, I stared at the moon. I raised an eyebrow. _'Uhh, has the moon always had a face, or am I just noticing this?!'_

I cuddled close to Spade's chest. I heard him purr. I felt my cheeks heat up I tried focus on something else. Then Soul and Maka stopped. They looked back us. "We're here."

I looked up at the building we were standing in front of. It definitely wasn't what I had been expecting. The two partners led the way inside, leading us to their apartment. When we got there, we stood in front of the door while Soul began looking for the keys. He fumbled with them for a few seconds before sticking the right key in the hole and opening the door. We all walked in, Maka closing the door behind us. I looked around. It vaguely reminded me of my apartment. Soul, setting our stuff down in the living room, went into a room and came out a few minutes later in a different attire. He was wearing a white shirt, with orange sleeves, and black shorts. He also took off his headband.

Spade put me down, and I gave him a quick thanks before grabbing my bag and looking at Maka. She led me to where I would be staying. As she left me in the room to change, I noticed that is was quite empty. Was it always like this? Shrugging it off, I placed my suitcase on the bed. I took out a white tank top with a panda on it, and a pair of black short shorts. After changing, I went out into the living room again. Maka, Soul, and Spade were all out there, in their pajamas, sitting on the chairs. I went and sat down in an open seat next to Spade. Looking at everyone, I smiled. "This is a nice place you have. I can't wait to get out and wander around tomorrow."

Maka nodded. "Yeah. I'll show you around, since we don't have school tomorrow. Oh, that reminds me, we should probably get enrolled at the DWMA."

Maka and Soul had already told me about the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy. It was a school for weapons and meisters to go to, and learn how to handle Kishin souls. Lord Death, as Maka told me, was the one in charge of the academy. I couldn't wait to get enrolled and get a partner of my own! Well, that is, _if_ anyone wants to be my partner.

"Oh, Maka, Soul, who are they?"

I turned my head and saw a black cat strolling out of, what I was assuming, was Maka's room. I stared wide eyed at it, before turning to Spade. He smirked before going back into his original form.

"Oh, Blair, this is Amber," Maka pointed to me, "and Spade." She pointed to the black cat next to me.

Then, like what happened the first time with Spade, a cloud of smoke appeared around the black she-cat, and as it cleared, standing in its place where the cat had been, was a woman with purple hair, cat like ears with white tips, and she was wearing a light pink night dress with matching slippers.

Spade curled up in my lap as Blair cam and sat down where he had previously been. "Nice to meet you, Amber, and Spade." She smiled as she took Spade off my lap and placed him on her lap. I could hear him purr, as he nuzzled up close to her.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Blair."

Then, the room fell silent. Soul was the first to speak. "Okay, now that everyone's met, I think I'm going to head to bed."

I nodded as I got up. "Yeah, I'll be heading to bed as well, if that's fine. . ."

Blair and Maka stood up next, nodding, while Blair handed me Spade.

"Well, goodnight." Blair told Spade and I, although, I felt as if it were more directed to Spade. Nodding my thanks, I went into my room and closed the door. I immediately face planted onto my bed, too tired to get comfy.

I felt hands wrap around my waist as I was lifted up fully onto the bed. Spade, now in human form, pulled down the blankets, and lay down on the bed next to me, before pulling the blankets over the both of us. Only my head was sticking out from under the covers. I felt my face heat up again as I looked around the darkroom. The only light was coming from the moon outside. Closing my eyes, sleep began to kick in. I began to think about tomorrow. It was going to be the first step to me learning how to control my powers, and oddly, I was actually looking forward to it. Turning over to face Spade, I noticed that he took on his cat form again. Smiling, I began to pet the male cat. _'Well, I better try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and I probably won't get to rest at all. I wonder what the DWMA is like? Well, I guess I'll know tomorrow'_

Finally, after a few minutes or so, I drifted off into a much needed slumber.

* * *

Okay! So, I know, I have a habit of getting off topic, but oh well. Alright, I just want to point out that I don't actually know if there are planes in Soul Eater, or if there are taxis. I just went with logic at those points in the story. I hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to leave a review! They really help me for the future!

Blair: "Yay! I'm in the story now!"

Spade: "Hehe, yeah."

Ezume-san: "Yeah, and tomorrow, Spade, I expect you to protect Amber."

Spade: "From what?"

Ezume-san: "Oh, don't worry, you'll know when the time comes. Now, Maka, where do you plan on taking Amber?"

Maka: "I can't tell you!"

Soul: "Probably to the lib-"

Maka: "Shush! That's for the readers to find out on their own!"

Soul: "Whatever. Well, hey, at least Ezume did a quick update." Glances over to Ezume-san.

Ezume-san: "Uh huh. Aren't you proud?"

Soul: "Sure. Well, this is where we're going to leave the story for now. Please review and come back for more of me and my coolness."

Ezume-san: "Hey! That's my part! Well, whatever. I'll leave you off here. Bye bye!"


End file.
